Frustration
by padfootalltheway
Summary: So, James, Sirius, and Remus hanging out as young men.


-1It was a cold misty day. A light rain had covered the front lawn of a rather dismal looking house. Looking out from the window of the dining room, James Potter heaved a sigh. He glanced towards the large tower clock in the hallway. Only noon, but James was already feeling bored. His parents had headed out for a business trip and with school over he had nothing to do. Slumped, he sifted half-hearted through the pile of letters on the table. He picked up a letter addressed to him. The return address was none other than the Black residence. Grinning like a mad-man, he ripped open the letter. However, before he could even start to read it, a loud crash sounded from the top floor. James dropped his letter quickly. Standing up, he stared up at the ceiling. His parents weren't suppose to be home later. He wasn't expecting anyone. He had no idea who it could be. As he walked into the hallway, he grabbed his wand from his pocket. Keeping it well in front of him, he began towards the stairs. Another loud crash was heard and some muffled voices. James tilted his head a bit as if it would help him hear who it was. Reaching the top of the stairs, he stared down at the closed door to his room. Scuffling of feet, and a bang against a wall sounded. James jumped a little bit before walking slowly towards the door. His heart was thumping in his chest as if it was about to rip out and run away. James reached his door. He took a deep breath. His hand reached towards the door. He kept his wand ready.

The door flew open and James pointed his wand towards a couple. "James!" He quickly dropped his wand. There, pinned against his wall was Remus Lupin. The young man stared wide-eyed at James. Remus looked back to the person holding him against the wall. Sirius Black looked over his shoulder at James grinning, "Why, hello mate."

James ran over to the two. He didn't care what they were fighting about, or that they had scared the hell out of him, he just promptly gave his friends a rather tight hug. After the hug and each wizard had brushed off their clothing, James looked between the two, "Well," He started, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Sirius glanced around and gazed at the floor before looking back up with a grin on his face, "Well, mate, I've flown the coup!" He stated, "Ran away. Never going back to that house again!" He began to laugh, possibly in relief, possibly in disbelief, possibly in insanity. Remus glanced at his friend with a very concerned expression.

James blinked, before laughing as well, "Did you really?! Finally!" He patted Sirius on the back, "Way to go, mate!"

Remus smiled as if to join in on the happiness, but he spoke up with a rather reality check, "Yes, but where are you going to live now Sirius? Where are you going to get your money?"

Sirius glanced at Remus before looking at James, "well, if you don't mind Prongs, I was wondering if I could stay here. I mean it's a big place I guess and I wouldn't be all that much trouble…" James cut Sirius off before he could continue, "Of course you can Padfoot! What kind of friend would I be if I said no then?"

Remus looked unconvinced. He glanced between the two before shrugging, "Where are your parents?" The werewolf had wandered over to James's desk, staring down at neglected schoolbooks.

James grinned, "They went off for a business trip. Won't be coming back for a while. I'm sure it's fine with them that Sirius gets to say. After all, they practically see him as the other son!"

A rather depressed look crossed Remus's face. James immediately regretted what he said, "Not that they don't see you as one either!" He looked towards Sirius for help, "I just mean they won't mind if padfoot stays, right pad foot?"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically, he patted Remus on the back, "Cheer up, Moony! I bet you can stay too." He ignored James shrugging.

Remus turned to him, looking up at Sirius. The black-haired boy had grown so much over the summer. His lanky body towered over Remus. Moony had begun to develop a sore neck from looking up so much at Sirius and James. He wondered if he would grow any taller soon. Staring up at Padfoot, he pouted a bit. The pout was responded with a grin. He knew exactly what that grin meant and immediately looked away.

"It's fine, Prongs. Just… feeling a bit ill." He walked away from the grinning Sirius and towards the stairs. James shrugged following, Sirius followed suit.

It wasn't until it was much darker that the boys decided they would have to make dinner. Their stomach growling at them, they stared about the kitchen. "This would be much easier if we could just use magic." Sirius commented, staring at the pots and pans. He glanced at James, "Doesn't your family have a house elf?" 

James shook his head, "Nah, my dad use to, but mum made him get rid of it. She kept going on about how it wasn't right and how she would do everything." He shrugged. The two lanky boys continued to stare at the opened cupboards as if dinner would hop out and present itself to them.

Off to the side, Remus had begun to pick things out of the fridge. He pulled out a head of lettuce, a tomatoes, and a zucchini. Holding the zucchini in his hand, he spoke to the two staring boys, "Uhm, Do you happen to have any meat in here?" Sirius glanced at the zucchini, another grin instantly appearing on his lips. Remus instantly blushed. He half-wanted to throw the vegetable at the other boy, but instead dropped it on the countertop.

James had missed this silent exchange between his friends, and went over to look through the fridge, "Well, mum doesn't really like meat so I'm not sure. Usually we have chicken though." He pulled out an entire frozen chicken. Sirius began to laugh, "A whole chicken?" James rolled his eyes, "Padfoot don't be a git, you know…"

Remus on the other hand suddenly snatched the bird in a harshness that made both boys go silent. Once the bird was clutched tightly in his hands, he glanced away. He muttered under his breath, "This will do."

Sirius and James looked at each other with concern before bringing their attention back to Remus.

"Moony, are you doing okay?" James asked, "I mean, it's not even close to the full moon. What's up?"

Remus shook his head, and placed the chicken on a baking stone. He stared at the oven as if confused. The young man wasn't use to baking his meat. He didn't want to admit this however, so he fiddled with the buttons and dials until he felt head radiating from the over door. Shoving the bird into the oven, he shut it and turned back to his friends. Worry was etched on their usually joyful faces. He felt guilt run over him at the looks.

"I'm fine." He answered in a very empty voice, "It's nothing." James and Sirius looked at one another, unconvinced. Remus shook his head, "Really, it's nothing!"

James shrugged and walked over to check the chicken. Sirius kept his eyes on Remus. After a few seconds of being stared at, Remus turned away from Sirius. He walked out of the room. Leaning against the counter, James adjusted his glasses, "Well he's being kinda moody for it not being the time of the month." He gave a hesitated little laugh.

Sirius nodded blankly as if only half-listening to James. His gaze briefly flickered to the oven before muttering, "Watch the cooking, I'll be right back." And with only a couple long strides, James was all alone in the kitchen. The young man sighed, shrugging. He was use to those two running out on him now and then. It didn't really bother him anymore.


End file.
